MEOW!
by artemishuntress8
Summary: "Hey, Frank, would you mind turning into a cat for me?" I should have known right then when Nico di Angelo asked that strange request today, on Chinese New Year, to run. Oneshot. I don't own ole Ricky's Percy Jackson series!


** Happy Chinese New Year! Chapter 12 of my other story Blofis and Demigods will be what happens the day after this oneshot! Check that out if you want, and enjoy this! Yay! Whatever! I luv caaaaaaaaaanndy!**

**Frank's POV**

"Hey, Frank, would you mind turning into a cat for me?"

I should have known right then when Nico di Angelo asked that strange request today, on Chinese New Year, to run. Camp Half-Blood was staying at Camp Jupiter for a little while, and that meant him, along with Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and Leo were all here.

"Umm, _why_?" I asked, twisting an already broken arrow between my clumsy fingers. "And what type of cat?"

He smiled. Ever since the fight with Gaea, he's become more open and less intimidating, even if he still wore all black. "Oh, come on, turning into cat won't do you any harm. And how about a cute, white and _hazel_ coloured one?"

"Er, sure... I guess. You _do_ know it's the snake year in the lunar calendar, right?"

Nico waved his hand airily. "Yeah yeah, sure. You told me about it when you were teaching me how to swear in Chinese, remember? Now, turn into a cat before I summon a few skeletons to force you."

I gulped and promptly changed form to match his description.

Faster than I could lick my paw, he tied a pink bow around my neck and snapped a picture laughing. I gave an indignant, "Meow!"

When I tried to change back, something was... wrong. It felt as if someone had put up a mental border in my brain, blocking my gift. I tried again and looked down. Still furry and on four legs.

Nico shook his head. "Uh uh. First, you have to deliver a special package before I let you turn back. That bow on your neck? Enchanted by a Hecate camper. Now here's what I want you to do."

He bent down and tied a small sack to my tail.

"Give those dumplings and ginger to Percy and Annabeth. They're in the head guest room. Meet me back at the Temple of Pluto."

He melted into the shadows leaving me in a cute cat form, with a bow tied to my neck, and a bag of dumplings to my tail, beside an archery bow, a quiver, and a mangled arrow.

Well, what could I do? I started trotting toward the honorary guest cabin right beside the Praetors' Houses, made just for Percy.

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth and I staggered into my cabin after a whole day of two against thirty new roman legionnaires, to study some more about each other's techniques. Well, Annabeth did, being a daughter of Athena (Octavian learnt that was true, very painfully) while I just enjoyed kicking the roman's butts. It didn't help them that they laughed when I made that "tuna" mistake again. But hey, I was hungry!

Anyways, after we cleaned up our cuts and stuff, apparently Fortuna was mad at me for mistaking her as some type of fish (right up my alley!), because I tripped over a nail, something that would have _never_ happened if I didn't have bad luck, and fell hard on my arm, where my worst cut was that Annabeth was just about to fix up. _Ooowwwww!_

"Percy," she said sighing. "You are _such_ a Seaweed Brain."

I grumbled. "Yeah, well, Fortuna's just mad at me for calling her Tuna again!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and helped me up. "You should really be more careful with names before one of them incinerates you."

"Almost word for word with Dionysus. Congratulations Annabeth!" I grinned sarcastically, purposely not saying Mr. D.

She slapped my other arm. "Oh, shut up." But she was smiling too.

"Yeah, whatever," I said, and pulled her in for a kiss.

Five seconds into it, and we were interrupted by a high pitched...

"_Mew_!"

We whirled around and pulled out our weapons.

And found a cat.

With a pink bow.

And a sack tied to its tail.

That had fallen over with a loud _thump!_

I burst out laughing. The cat scrambled up and hissed before stalking toward me. Annabeth crouched down and examined it like a battle map.

"You think it's something in disguise?" she asked me.

I shook my head. "Annabeth, do you seriously think this fluffy fat mama kitten will be a threat? Let's just open the bag!"

The cat meowed loudly a few dozen times like it was saying something, and stomped one of its rear paws. I didn't know cats could do that. Next discovery:

It crawled up me and curled around my shoulder. Then... _Smack!_ That wicked cat slapped me in my face.

"MEOW! MEW MEW MEW! MEOW!"

"Argg!" I yelled and back stepped into Annabeth's waiting arms, while the cat nimbly leaped off, the sack hitting my face too in the process. Hmm... Not bad. Maybe we should add cat fighting.

Last amazing discovery (Well, actually, there's a lot of things I don't know. Example: Girls):

Cat claws _hurt like Hades_!

** Frank's POV**

I can't believe he just called me a "fluffy fat mama kitten"! That doesn't even make sense! It brings back bad memories of "I will trample you to death, silly Chinese Canadian baby man!" So that's only time you're going to see me get cuddly with Percy, okay? When I'm a cat getting revenge.

As I jumped back to the ground, something happened in my mind. The mental blocks were weakening. Probably because I was a cat for so long. Okay, time to turn into a fish and talk to Percy! I was about to, when I heard my grandmother's voice snorting, '_Fai, you thick-headed ox! What good will a fish be without water? Use your pea sized brain!"_

Oh, oh right. I'm glad Annabeth didn't hear my thought.

_ A turtle, then._

'_Yes, a turtle! Did you perhaps think a tuna?'_

_Okay, grandmother, I'll turn into a turtle!_

Then I realised I was having a conversation with myself, while calling myself "grandmother", when I'm a cat. Not a female mama kitten, mind you, either.

If cat's could blush, I would've. Only I suppose all that "fluffy, fat" fur covers it up.

But anyways, I turned into a turtle and screamed in my head toward Percy.

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth pushed me off her, laughing. "You should have seen your expression! It was like, 'This thing dares to use my face as a spring board?'"

I groaned. "Yeah, love you too."

She smiled and said, "That, you do." Before pecking me on the lips.

Then I heard a voice inside my head that would've been heard all the way in Tartarus by Kronos, if it wasn't in my head.

'_PERCY! DUDE! FISH! FOOD! PIZZA! ANNABETH!-'_

_Shut up! _I told it.

'_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IT'S FRANK! I'M THE CAT! I'M A TURTLE NOW! HELP MEEEEEEEEE!'_

I clapped my hands over my ears.

"Umm, Percy? What's wrong?" Annabeth asked worriedly.

"Franks wrong! That's him, and he's screaming in my head right now!"

She looked over my shoulder and saw a turtle. I could almost see it connect in her mind.

'_TAKE THIS STUPID JUNO BOW OFF! IT'S STOPPING ME FROM TURNING BACK!'_

"Frank, lower your tone down before my head explodes!" I told the turtle. "And Annabeth, he says to take the bow off. It like, stopping him change back or something."

She nodded and untied the bow. A second later, a scowling Frank stood and the bag dropped to the ground with a loud _plop! _

"I'm gonna _kill_ Nico!" he seethed. "He made me stay a cat just to give you guys these dumplings for Chinese New Year!"

Frank tossed us the bag and continued his rant. "And _fluffy fat mama kitten_?! Oh, and Happy Chinese New Year! _Did I mention I'm gonna _kill_ Nico_?!"

I smirked. "My dear old Frank. Spoken like a true son of Mars! Kill, Happy New Year, and fluffy fat mama kitten!"


End file.
